


The Secret (Fearlessly and Forever)

by saffintheskywithdiamonds



Category: Glee
Genre: 1930s!klaine, Alternate Universe - 1960s, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Quinn/Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffintheskywithdiamonds/pseuds/saffintheskywithdiamonds
Summary: There’s a knock at the front door.“Ugh!”Blaine despises answering the door for people, especially if he isn’t expecting anyone, but seeing as both his parents are away on shifts at the hospital, he has no other choice.After trudging down the stairs like a disgruntled toddler, he swings the front door open, huffing out an exasperated, “Yes?”His jaw hits the floor as he sees who the unexpected visitor is.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	The Secret (Fearlessly and Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Blaine first introduced in this mini fic (and in the summary) isn’t Blaine Anderson - you’ll find out why later. Kurt is bisexual in this too, but his relationship with Quinn is only implied, the main event is obviously Klaine.  
> This lil fic is set in Brighton, England in 1966, some of it set in Greece in 1939.  
> Anyways, let’s get right into it.

** 22nd July 1966 **

Another day of summer. Alone. Bored to tears.

A day no different to any other since school had finished, and when you’re a fifteen year old boy like Blaine Hummel-Fabray, you’re constantly itching for something to do... but there isn’t. Blaine’s parents - Kurt and Quinn Hummel-Fabray - were too busy with work to go on holiday abroad this year. His best friend Jane is away with her family in Hamburg while his other best friend Phillip is off in the Bahamas and as well as all that, Blaine has no siblings to annoy to take up his time.

So in short, Blaine has spent the majority of his summer holiday alone in his bedroom with only his vinyls and record player to keep him company - thank God for The Beatles.

Like every other morning, Blaine had been woken by his mother with a gentle kiss to his forehead just before his parents set off to the hospital. Like every other morning, Blaine had sat by his lonesome in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and a slice of toast. Like every other morning, he had retreated back to his bedroom while desperately trying to think of activities to fill the day.

The opening track of  _ Rubber Soul  _ begins playing on the record player, the vinyl revolving round and round and round in an endless, repetitive cycle - sounds familiar.

Although, there is news of a new Beatles album being released next month which gives Blaine a little something to look forward to, but it still isn’t enough.

Collapsing on his bed, Blaine stares up at the ceiling, letting the harsh notes of the sitar in  _ Norwegian Wood  _ flow in one ear and out the other. The raspy tones of John Lennon’s baritone consume his thoughts. Well, almost all of them...

A sudden spark of inspiration comes to him.

With a dull thud, the wooden ladder unfolds, connecting the landing to the attic. Blaine places his foot upon the lowest rung, hoping that none of them had been neatly sawn in the middle.  _ Oh God...  _ He scolds himself for that pointless  Help!  reference. He then makes his way up the ladder into the black abyss that is his attic.

A faint orange glow shines through the room, illuminating shelf after shelf of dusty records, boxes and various ornaments - all of which had been left to the dust mites and cobwebs. Immediately, Blaine begins rummaging aimlessly through the boxes, not finding anything of much interest. He uncovers the photo album of his parents’ wedding in 1949 in amongst numerous other kick-knacks.

Kurt and Quinn Hummel-Fabray. Even the blindest of people could see they’re completely and utterly in love. They met at a university party in 1942 and instantly clicked. It was very rare that one would see either of them without the other by their side but on these rare occurrences, they would only be talking about the other, gazing dreamily into the distance as they did so.

It’s almost sickening watching the couple together, how they would stare adoringly into each other’s eyes, whispering sweet nothings only meant for their ears. Simply observing the two together felt as if you were interrupting a private moment.

They are the perfect couple.

Blaine often dreams of one day finding someone he could have that kind of connection with.

That’s when something catches his attention in the corner of his eye. A wooden box. Doesn’t look as if there is anything particularly special about it, but something deep in his subconscious urges him to open it and take a look at what lies within.

So he does.

Blaine has always been a little nosy and was often told off for asking too many questions or ‘prying into other people’s business’. He always put it off to everyone being too uptight.

The contents of the box are intriguing to say the least and certainly do nothing to reduce his curiosity. Lifting the varnished lid reveals countless photos of Blaine’s father with some other man he doesn’t recognise, some with only that man in frame.

Dark curls frame his chiselled features, covered with (what Blaine assumes to be) olive skin, providing a stark contrast with the fair hair and pale complexion of Kurt. They both look to be in their late teenage years on a warm island - Mediterranean possibly. Blaine takes a closer look at the corner of one of the photographs, eyes squinting in order to make out what’s written there: 1938. Kurt must have been about seventeen at the time.

Rifling through more of the photographs, Blaine begins to notice a pattern - the two men seem just a little too intimate to simply just be friends. One photo in particular catches his attention. The man was lying on a towel in the sand looking like some kind of Greek god, his gaze focused on someone behind the camera with a very specific look in his eyes, a rather familiar look, a look Blaine has only ever seen his parents give each other before. A look of pure adoration.

The realisation hits Blaine like a sledgehammer. He begins scrounging feverishly around the photos, inspecting them all closely for more clues, for an explanation - he definitely needs one.

Almost the whole day passes Blaine by, the hours feeling like minutes, the minutes feeling like seconds. So much time goes by that the sound of his parents returning from work completely startles him. He shoves the photos back in the box, hastily pushing it back in its former position under the shelves before racing back down the ladder, desperately trying to fold it back up. Luckily, he gets to his bedroom just in time to pretend to be fawning over a poster of Pattie Boyd.

**23rd July 1966**

Of course, Blaine returns to the attic the next day, his thirst for more answers barely quenched. He isn’t disappointed.

This time, he discovers hundreds of love letters between Kurt and the mystery man. It’s from those in which Blaine gains the knowledge of the man’s name... it certainly isn’t a dull discovery.

_My darling Kurt,_

_I miss you dearly already. Did you have to return to England? I’m already struggling with life without you - I hate not waking up next to you every morning and the nights are always so cold without you by my side._

_ I hope one day we can be reunited, that one day we can live in a world where people will accept us, make us feel like we belong. _

_ Σ’αγαπώ, fearlessly and forever. _

_ Yours always, Blaine xxx _

Blaine rereads the letters over and over, making sure he’d definitely read that correctly. Surely he can’t be named after that man...?

He isn’t entirely sure what to do with this sudden piece of information, feeling as if he needs to gasp for breath. How exactly is one supposed to react when they find out their father has had a secret affair with a Greek man who, not so coincidently, has the same name as them??

Blaine frantically reads through as many letters as he could before Kurt returns home, unable to look his father in the eyes during supper.

** 24th July 1966 **

Today is Kurt’s day off, so Blaine is unable to search for more answers in the attic while he’s in the house.

“Dad?” Blaine asks his father at lunch, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

“Yes son?” Kurt replies.

“Do you really love Mum?” The words fall out his mouth before he can take a moment to think of the consequences.

Kurt gives him a bright smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, “Of course! Why ever not?”

Despite the radiant smile, Blaine can detect a hint of suspicion in his voice, the way his eyes narrow and eyebrows furrow, blowing his cover.

** 25th July 1966 **

_ My darling Kurt, _

_ As a token of my love for you, please accept the gift I have packed with this letter. I hope that you’ll think of me wherever you wear it. _

_ Σ’αγαπώ, fearlessly and forever. _

_ Yours always, Blaine xxx _

Enclosed in the letter is a silver ring, the letters  _ K & B  _ inscribed on the inside.

** 26th July 1966 **

The next day, Blaine notices Kurt wearing the very same ring on a chain around his neck as his fingers fiddle with his and Quinn’s wedding ring as if he were contemplating taking it off.

** 27th July 1966 **

_My darling Kurt,_

_I’m happy for you. Truly._

_As much as it pains me to say this, I’m glad you were able to find love elsewhere and that he makes you feel as loved as I did._

_I pray every night that was will find each other in another lifetime where we can love each other without a care in the world, but for now I must bid you farewell._

_I hope you will never forget our wondrous time together and that you will remember that I will always love you no matter what._

_Goodbye my love._

_Σ’αγαπώ, fearlessly and forever._

_Yours always, Blaine xxx_

A tear that Blaine didn’t even know had escaped his eye falls onto the paper.

It’s strange, Blaine feels completely invested in the story of his father and the original Blaine. It’s doubly strange considering the fact that his father must have met his mother somewhere along the way, yet he still yearns for Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson to have a fairytale happy ending.

Shaking his head in an attempt to calm himself down, Blaine rifles through the love letters, discovering that’s the last one ever sent to his father. He can’t help but wonder what’s happened to Blaine Anderson, whether he’s found someone other than Kurt, or if he’s still in Greece mourning the loss of the strong bond between him and the Englishman. Blaine hopes he’s alright - everyone deserves to love and be loved in return.

With a heavy heart, Blaine places the wooden box in its resting position beneath the shelves stocked with records when he spots yet another puzzle piece to the forbidden romance jigsaw between the two men. The records are all marked  _ -B xxx. _

Just as Blaine begins to investigate into the records further, the voice of his father rings through the cramped space, startling him:

“Who told you that you could come up here?”

“Um, n-no one...” Blaine replies sheepishly.

“Exactly - no one. You’re not to come up here again without permission, do you understand?” Kurt barks, the panic in his voice crystal clear.

Placing his hands on Blaine’s shoulders, Kurt escorts him out the attic and back down the ladder, sealing the lid on the secret romance.

** 28th July 1966 **

The attic door is locked.

** 29th July 1966 **

Still locked.

** 30th July 1966 **

Locked.

** 31st July 1966 **

Locked again.

** 7th September 1966 **

A couple days earlier Jane and Phillip arrived back in England, alleviating some boredom for the last few days of the summer since the attic had become permanently sealed off. School starts back up today which brings back a whole new kind of boredom into Blaine’s life, also bringing him back to reality, out of Greece in the late 1930s with teenage Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson’s young love.

** 10th October 1966 **

Blaine has almost forgotten the myriad of love letters and photographs - the only reminder he has is how Kurt wears that silver promise ring around his neck more frequently, caressing the smooth metal with his fingertips. 

The attic door remains firmly locked ever since Blaine’s father had caught him snooping back in July.

Every now and then Blaine would wonder about the forbidden romance, filling the gaps in for himself and making up stories in his mind about the couple living happily ever after like everyone always does in the movies.

Those gaps would never be filled.

Blaine huffs, glaring up at Ringo Starr as if it were all his fault.

** 14th December 1966 **

There’s a knock at the front door.

“Ugh!”

Blaine despises answering the door for people, especially if he isn’t expecting anyone, but seeing as both his parents are away on shifts at the hospital, he has no other choice.

After trudging down the stairs like a disgruntled toddler, he swings the front door open, huffing out an exasperated, “Yes?” 

His jaw hits the floor as he sees who the unexpected visitor is.

There he is, plain as day. Same curls, same chiselled features, same olive skin - exactly like the photographs.

In a thick Greek accent, he speaks up while referring to a tattered map.

“Sorry, does someone called Kurt Hummel-Fabray live here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Σ’αγαπώ is the Greek for I love you   
> Song used: Norwegian Wood by The Beatles from the Rubber Soul album (the Beatles album I mentioned being released in 1966 was Revolver)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that! :)


End file.
